kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cuckoo Kirby fan
Welcome Cuckoo Kirby fan, and thank you for your edit to Pon & Con! We are glad to have you on the team! This is a wiki dedicated to real articles on subjects related to Kirby and the series bearing his namesake. If you wish to help, Portal: Help Out is just the place for you. You should also have a look at the Editor's Manual - our customized guide to a smooth experience at Kirby Wiki as well as style and content guidelines for articles and other pages. If there's anything you're unsure of, feel free to ask your fellow editors or a site . Enjoy your stay! Iqskirby (talk) 04:52, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Great job on Jammerjab!MetaKnightmare77 (talk) 04:55, March 22, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for that uncant thing i did't noicte''' thauk you ' 'A ramdon star (talk) 22:24, April 12, 2018 (UTC)' Category Additions Thanks a lot for adding those categories! I always forget. Meta Knightmare Meta Knight-1, Kirby-8 01:57, April 20, 2018 (UTC) You're welcome. I'm always looking for pages to see if they're missing any categories.Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 02:19, April 20, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Stop undoing important edits. Do not and I mean DO NOT undo important edits, like what you've been doing for the European pause screen descriptions for some of the bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Sure, like you said, differences are small, but in this case, if there's even a slight word change, then it counts. If you keep doing this, then who knows what's going to happen next. – Owencrazyboy10 (talk) 03:29, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Wow, after I made a few mistakes, you're really getting into a hissy fit? I mean, geez, I thought they weren't needed, but if you say they're important, then I'll leave them be, which I've been doing for the past 4 minutes. There's no need to get aggressive and start an argument. Plus, how can undoing revisions with European quotes cause bigger worse things to happen? It's not that big of a deal to get all angry about. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 03:38, April 28, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :You have a point, Owen, but I'm certain there was a better, more calmer, way you could've addressed this. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 19:50, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Good Work! Hey there, just thought I'd swing by and say thanks for all the work you've done thus far (with categorizations and what not). You've been a good help 'round here! Keep it up. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 19:50, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Wow, thanks! It feels great being congratulated by an admin! I'm a big fan of Kirby, as you can tell, so I mostly hang out here a lot to see what's going on. I also search pages to see if they're missing any categories that apply to them. I'll keep doing my best! Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 19:57, April 29, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan There is a bunch of stuff about his purpose. That doesn’t make sense in personality /*Help*/ How do I create a profile picture? I have a picture that is smaller then 500KB but it’s not working. Can you help pleaseAWESMAZER (talk) 18:32, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Are you using a different search engine than Google? Safari and some others make it unable to add a profile pic for some reason. Google, however, does allow you to do that, so try it if you have it. That's what I did to create my profile picture. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 18:37, August 9, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Thank you for the help AWESMAZER (talk) 18:53, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Rollback I noticed that in the Discussions, you said you hoped to become a Rollback user soon. I'm not sure if you're aware of the process here, because it's something you have to request. With 2,500 under your belt, and the time you've put in, I personally think you're ready for it. Ultimately though, it's up to you when you decide to put in a request. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 00:11, September 8, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, I know how the stuff works. I just said “soon” because I thought that now may not be the right time, though that’s just me. However. I will definitely request it in the next week or two, and honestly, I can’t believe the amount of time i’ve spent on here. Thanks, Meta Kirb. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 00:35, September 8, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan ::Alrighty, cool. I was just making sure. I just figured that I'd rather be safe than sorry; and by that I mean, I'd rather check in with ya to make sure you knew what the correct procedure was, rather than just, potentially, making you wait patiently for weeks for rollback. Good to know that you're in the loop. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 03:06, September 9, 2018 (UTC) So, let's bring this back up, as the idea's been sitting for a few months. I personally think you're ready, but of course, there's more to it than just giving it to you. Whenever you're ready, go to Kirby Wiki:Requests for rollback and follow the directions. Once you've done that, I'll get the attention of others to see how they feel about it, and if all goes well, you'll get it. All good? Iqskirby (talk) 01:28, January 29, 2019 (UTC) :Ah, right. I forgot about the rollback thing. Yup, that’s all good. Thanks for the reminder! Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 00:22, January 30, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn I noticed you undid my edit mentioning that Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn wasn't for New Nintendo 3DS. I can actually prove it very easily. First, if you take a look at the page, the only times it says "new" are when it says "new features" and "new modes." Also, if you compare it to Xenoblade Chronicles 3D's page, you'll notice Xenoblade says "New Nintendo 3DS systems only" while Extra Epic Yarn says "Nintendo 3DS." There's nothing stating that it'll be New 3DS exclusive, although it does say it'll only play in 2D. Trigger215 (talk) 19:32, September 19, 2018 (UTC) :Don't worry. The problem was rectified, and Cuckoo had some pretty conflicting information to go off of. It seemed he was going off of the WayBack Machine and was seeing when the page still said it was for the New Nintendo 3DS while also looking at the updated page, which claimed it was for the standard Nintendo 3DS's, based on the edit summary he left behind. We now have the correct information, that ''KEEY is for the standard Nintendo 3DS . Thank you for bringing the change to our attention, Trigger. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 19:56, September 19, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, thank you for the correction. It was just very strange for me. It could’ve been that there was something wrong with the website. It’s kind of unusual for this to happen considering that the other game pages are perfectly fine, but I guess it only happened for KEEY. It’s weird how it used to say it’s for the regular 3DS, but when you go to the page by the website itself, it said it was for New Nintendo 3DS systems only. At least they fixed it now, so yay. Sorry about that. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 21:04, September 19, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Reverted Edits I'm honestly getting tired of my edits getting redone. I know it’s kind of bothersome, but you should probably think over the things you want to add instead of immediately adding them. Some of your edits have been a bit unecessary, like the one I just reverted. Think about if your edit is important to the article or not. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 05:36, September 24, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Yeah, it is bothersome. This has been like the fifth time an edit of mine has been reverted. :Try not to worry about it, i’ve had about seven edits in a row reverted before. Besides, you’ll get better and improve over time. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 05:43, September 24, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Thanks for the encouragement. :No Problem. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 05:46, September 24, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Something to Do Hey, Cuckoo. I noticed you found that there hasn't been much editing that needs to be done at the moment. I'm planning on sprucing up most of the KEY enemy pages--they haven't been touched since 2010 or so, and they look really weak compared to the more up-to-date enemy pages. If you'd like to join in, be my guest! Cheers, NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I wreak havoc upon thee!]] 03:02, October 2, 2018 (UTC) :Sure, I would love to help. So, just to make sure, we’re going to upgrade the articles to look like our modern enemy articles. Is that right? Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 21:49, October 2, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan ::Yep, that's the idea. I did it to Anemonee a few weeks back. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I wreak havoc upon thee!]] 02:26, October 3, 2018 (UTC) :::Gotcha, i’ll get to work on it tomorrow. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 03:49, October 3, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Discord So, you may or may not be aware, but we have a Discord server comprising of some of this wiki's editors (and some non-editors), some of which you are familiar with (such as myself and a few other admins). Due to your acts as a regular editor, I've considered the possibility of inviting you to the group. Would you like to join? Iqskirby (talk) 19:27, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Yes, I do know about the Discord server, and I thank you for your offer, but i’m afraid i’m gonna have to decline. You see, i’m not really that big on social media stuff, like Twitter or Facebook, so I don’t really bother with them. Discord is kind of like those, so I don’t have an account on it. I know I could just create one, but it’s not really that appealing to me, and while it would be nice to chat with everyone, I can already somewhat do that here in the discussions. Again, thank you for the offer, and I hope you understand. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 20:55, October 20, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :Understood. Iqskirby (talk) 20:57, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Claiming articles Go to Kirby Wiki:Claimed Articles and follow the instructions if you want to claim an article. I've noticed you've wanted to do that before, and currently you want to do Parallel Meta Knight. Iqskirby (talk) 03:35, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Ah! Thanks! I was planning to do so, but I had a few questions. Are workshops mandatory to create claimed articles? I’ve seen that the Heroes in Another Dimension article you’re working on is not in your workshop, but the template says to check progress in the workshop, so it’s a tiny bit confusing. If so, how exactly do you create a workshop? They’re a little different than normal pages, so I want to know how to properly create one. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 04:04, November 26, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :Workshops aren't technically mandatory. The only reason there's content on that page is because I don't like the idea of having a page be just a template and all of the info we have somewhere else; but that's just me. Anyway, if you want to create a workshop, it's actually quite simple. On your profile page, go to the URL, and just add "/Workshop" to the end of it. Iqskirby (talk) 04:07, November 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Gotcha. Anyway, I can’t believe I own a workshop now. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 05:16, November 26, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Parallel Meta Knight Screenshots I don't want to be intrusive, but I know that you've claimed the Parallel Meta Knight article. I happen to have screenshots of him, so if you want, I can post them here, and you can use as many or as few of them for the article as you'd like. But of course, it's all up to you and how you prefer to work, so I thought I'd just ask. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 04:43, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Oh, thank you! That would be greatly appreciated, as I wouldn’t have to waste time trying to get images. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 04:59, December 2, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :Alright, here you go. These are the images I thought would be helpful, but you can use as many or as few as you'd like. Also, if there's something specific you want that isn't here, I can easily get it for you. I hope this helps. And if in the future you ever need screenshots for anything besides 3DS games, feel free to ask me as well. ParallelMetaKnight1.png ParallelMetaKnight2.png ParallelMetaKnight3.png ParallelMetaKnight4.png ParallelMetaKnight5.png ParallelMetaKnight6.png ParallelMetaKnight7.png ParallelMetaKnight8.png ParallelMetaKnight9.png ParallelMetaKnight10.png Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 17:28, December 2, 2018 (UTC) So, about Parallel Meta Knight's page... When will you publish it? And about the "Battle" section, I think it's fine. Even through that means more work for me (translating pages for Russian Kirby Wiki is not easy! >_<), I think pages being more descriptive is a good thing. After all, the purpose of wikis is giving information. So, ready to publish it? I=-Vanya-=I (talk) 15:35, December 16, 2018 (UTC) :The article seems nearly ready if you ask me. While the battle section is fairly lengthy, more information is better than less. All it needs is a few grammar touch-ups and it'll be fine. We can make any other potential changes later once it is published. Iqskirby (talk) 16:21, December 16, 2018 (UTC) ::Alright then. So, would you mind pointing out the things that need some touch-ups so I can fix them? I know it’s minor, but I want to make it ideal before it’s published. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 22:32, December 16, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :::Just do a little proofreading, and if all looks well, feel free to publish. Iqskirby (talk) 01:00, December 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::Got it. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 00:31, December 18, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Tarot of the Tower The Tarot of the Tower represents sudden change and transformation. And many depictions of the tarot include a girl falling from the top of said tower in the storm. Firstly, while the card does indeed mean unforeseen change, it also means danger, crisis, destruction, and liberation. The only one I could see working is liberation, as she attempted to take her own life. The lightning didn’t destroy the tower, and while she might have not foreseen a lightning strike, she wanted to die either way. Yes, some variations of the card depict a girl falling, but some also depict a man or even both. Not to mention that none of the cards show the man or woman being struck by lightning, just falling. And, again, Zan Partizanne was the one that got struck by lightning, not the tower itself. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 22:51, January 8, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan I Think You’ve Earned It I think you've earned the rollback permission. I know I have not been around for too long, but from what I've heard, you have been a very helpful person. Keep up the good work. Richtran (talk) 04:15, January 30, 2019 (UTC)Richtran :Oh, why thank you! I have worked a lot to get this far, and I’m sure you will too! Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 23:10, January 30, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan New Status So, in case you haven't noticed already (you check the Wiki Activity frequently), congrats, you've obtained the rollback ability! I'm sure you know the gist of it, but feel free to ask about it if there's something you're curious about. Otherwise, go about your editing as usual, but now with this new tool. Iqskirby (talk) 18:59, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the notification! I’ll be sure to put it to good use! Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 22:00, February 4, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Zan Partizanne Sorry if my reverting of your edits on Zan Partizanne came across as rude. I personally didn't feel well just leaving the speculation as part of the main body, but I probably should have given you more time to argue your own case. If you are still unhappy with the article being the way it is currently, we can discuss it further if you'd like. Kaialone (talk) 11:40, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Nah, it’s honestly fine. I had that there because it seemed to be the most probable reason for her climbing the tower, but if you insist on moving it to the trivia instead, then that’s alright. I just said that because it was rather a little sudden, though I slightly expected it, but at least now I don’t really have to worry about keeping up with the argument anymore. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 00:26, February 17, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Void Images If you're asking why the images are cropped, it's because I took the screenshots myself from Profasia's video (Kirby Star Allies - Ultimate Final Boss Astral Birth Void & Ending) using Cloudshot and I figured that the whole YouTube interface would detract from the actual image itself. However, if what I done comes off as dishonest, then I'd like to apologize. Besides, it's my first time editing for this wiki so I could use a few pointers anyway. EDIT:'Granted, while I do feel a little miffed that my edit was reverted, I won't revert it back because there's little use in fighting other users over images. Thank you for your time and understanding. --KingofDespairSS (talk) 16:15, April 21, 2019 (UTC) @KingofDespairSS :Considering that ''Kirby Star Allies has actually been out for quite some time, I believe our stance is that we find it more preferable that users to take screenshots from their own game rather than a 720p video that has to be awkwardly cropped to remove the channel logo. We usually only use screenshots from YouTube videos as placeholders until someone can take better ones, or to show off content that can't be normally accessed. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 18:52, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Undone Edits on Jambastion Religion I just wanted to ask about some of your edits concerning the page on the Jambastion Religion or rather your undos of my edits. I totally get that the spoiler tag was unnecessary (for some reason I never thought to check if related pages on Star Allies' story still contained spoiler tags, which they do not), but I just wanted to make you at least somewhat aware of the reasons behind my other edits that I still regard as helpful for the page. Really this is mostly about the edits on the sections on the religion's structures -- I do appreciate your efforts to make my edits to the other parts of the page more concise with some ommissions here and there. I just personally thought it isn't exactly very accurate to compare the size of the Jambastion to the size of Popstar based on how it appears on the world map. While something like the Access Ark is shown to be massive on Popstar on the world map, its actual size is backed up with multiple in-game and pre-rendered cutscenes that show it to be accurate to its size on the world map. Without that kind of evidence, saying that something like the Jambastion takes up one of Popstars corners is like saying the same for the Sky Tower in Nutty Noon. The same goes for the sizes between the planets in Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes and their comparison to Jambandra Base. While it could be accurate to say that the base, the Divine Terminus, and the Jambastions surrounding them are accurate in size to each other considering they're all part of the same structure on the world map, that's a very tentative connection, even for them. For these reasons, I made such edits to their descriptions by removing what I saw as poorly evaluated informaton, though I can understand why such edits would be made in the first place. Additionally, I was also wondering why my reference (concerning Hyness' speech and the information it gave about the religion) was removed. I understand that when it comes to information directly about the games, you can generally assume that there's no need for a reference, but when it comes to information gathered from a practically unreadable quote from the game that is never explicitly mentioned anywhere else, I see it fit to add a reference so as to say "if you didn't get that from the game, here's where you can find it." I understand how this may not be common practice though, so I can accept that without too much bother. Thank you for taking the time to make the edits where you saw acceptable, and also for following up my own edits. I wouldn't consider myself experienced enough to make a lot of the editing calls that people like you are kind enough to fix up for me. - [[user:GeoWaffle|'''GeoWaffle]] 13:09, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, the world map stuff is kind of a stretch at first. Given that...well, it’s a world map, of course things will be enlarged. I will admit, Jambastion is a little confusing with its varying size, but I stuck with that size mostly because it shook the entirety of Planet Popstar, if not just the areas surrounding its landing site, as it entered the atmosphere (honestly, I’m not even sure if it was even in the atmosphere when it shook Sacred Square). Since Sacred Square is located on the corner right next to the corner Jambastion landed on, it would presumably take something rather large to shake the corner next to the corner it’s landing on by just entering the atmosphere, no? Anyway, in Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes, stuff like the Easter eggs are enlarged (specifically the Lor Starcutter and Nova’s pocket watch), but the planets are all consistently about the same size as Popstar and each other, as well as the moons. In the world map, the Jambastion on Planet Popstar is also the same size as the ones circling Jambandra Base. Given the consistency, it would be safe to presume that those are the actual sizes of Jambandra Base and The Divine Terminus, though I see where you’re coming from. As for the reference, I removed it because it was kind of... I’m not quite sure how to say it. You see, we don’t really use quotes as references, as we usually use references for things stated in other media, and the sentence you added the reference to didn’t really quite need it. Sure, Hyness’s speech is pretty fast, but one could just easily take a snapshot and look at it in the Switch’s gallery, or look up the text online, such as here. But mainly, the Jamba Heart being in a seal is also stated in one of Hyness’s pause screen quotes in The Ultimate Choice, so it’s not exclusive to his rant. Sorry if any of what I’m doing seems a little rude or would miff you, but I’m glad to know that you’re not upset. Hope to see you around. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 05:20, June 13, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Dark Matter species page So I saw you'd like to make a page for that. Thing is, our Dark Matter page kinda already is that; the project I'm working on is giving the original Dark Matter individual—who appeared in KDL2&3, as well as the various cameos and the clone fight—his own page, and having our current Dark Matter page become the species page. You're free to edit the existing Dark Matter page to reflect this change, but I don't know if a wholly new species page is needed. Iqskirby (talk) 03:06, August 8, 2019 (UTC) :Oh, oops. I guess I was just so caught up in the thought of making a Dark Matter species article that I just disregarded the stuff that would remain after you split Dark Matter’s article. I was kind of thinking of making something akin to the Jambastion Religion page (i.e. listing off the different members along with a short paragraph of information about them, along with a picture of them), so I suppose I’ll just edit it to be like that after you split it, even though doing that may take a while. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 03:32, August 8, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan ::That is a possibility. When making the Dark Matter page in my workshop for the individual, most of the page is pretty much the same. I just removed stuff about Zero (2), Dark Rimuru/a/o, Void Termina, and whatnot. Making the species article, or whatever we're going to call it, would probably work better to give sections to potential individuals, as opposed to more strictly games in which they appear. Iqskirby (talk) 03:39, August 8, 2019 (UTC) On Francisca/Flamberge I'' "insist" on having presenting the information this way for transparency reasons so that the reader can draw their own conclusions more naturally - especially since that isn't what the phrase "throw water on" means and "kind of" can be read with varying intent (i.e. literally or implicatively) - but I have no time to be arguing these points any further and will settle with the current version if that is how it must be. LinkTheLefty (talk) 10:30, December 1, 2019 (UTC) :Sorry for the late response. I see where you're coming from, but you seemed to be taking things a little too literal and safe. Yes, I know what the phrase means, but given the context, one could easily tell that it's in a fire and ice pun way, as in Flamberge's fire/heat is "melting" Francisca and troubling her, not that Flamberge is being too smothering and is holding her back. This is, again, more clear in the Japanese version, where the description takes note that Francisca is bothered by the heat. Not to mention that their Guest Star run ''is the time when Flamberge is at her most heated. As for the "kind of," I've never heard it used in an "implicative" way before, but I doubt that's really the case here, and that it's more so being used as "somewhat." Somewhat missing people fits Francisca, as she's meant to be ruthless and cold-blooded (she keeps her frozen enemies as trophies in a collection for crying out loud). Though, for the one-sidedness in general, the interview's right there. "However, while the two of them have totally different personalities, it looks like they get along well. Although they are comrades, perhaps their bond could be a bit deeper than just that." Anyway, yeah, I would rather end this right here rather than keep this up, so we don't annoy others who are just minding their own business with our arguing. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 00:22, December 4, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Galacta Knight's Magazine Art Hello Cuckoo Kirby Fan, I noticed your recent upload on the Galacta Knight wiki page which shows a photo from a magazine that featured a Galacta Knight render. Did you happen to take the photo? If so, is it possible to get a full scan of the page(s) in which he is featured in? Thanks! Mamizouu (talk) 09:48, January 3, 2020 (UTC) :Hello! The photo was actually uploaded by this user in a discussions post. I just added it to GK's article. Unfortunately, neither of us have that specific magazine, as he got the image from Twitter, so we cannot provide scans. However, according to him, it's Vol. 500 of the CoroCoro magazine, so feel free to search that up or buy it if you want. Good luck on attempting that, though, as chances are, you probably won't find it (believe me, I've tried). Anyway, I'm sorry I can't be of that much use, but I hope that I at least helped a little! Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 18:09, January 3, 2020 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Help and Lost Content Hello, Cuckoo! I am in need of help with galleries and videos. Can you explain to me how to put a video inside of a gallery? I've tried doing this multiple times, but I seem to be getting nowhere. On the other hand, I wanted to expand the pages involving cancelled Kirby games such as Kirby GCN or Kirby Bowl 64. I've found interesting stuff about them, but I'm unsure if it would be OK to overdo any edits. I'm just worried that my edits could get taken down and marked as "speculation". I'm really interested in this kind of stuff and I want to share it here. Thank you and have a nice day! :What exactly do you need help with? Didn’t you already put a video inside of a gallery on the Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble 2 page? Iqskirby (talk) 01:04, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Yes, I did put a video in the gallery for the article, but it doesn't show up when the edit is submitted. I've tried putting the video in with Visual and Classic editors, but it seems to go away once the edit is done. Also, if you are in need of a quicker response, I feel it's better to leave messages on my talk page so I get notified sooner. TheWikiOddish (talk) 22:08, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Sorry for the late response! So, if you want a video to show up in a gallery, you have to transcribe its title exactly as it is. Word for word, no additions or deletions. It's easier to just copy and paste it than to type it out by finger. Of course, you could get an admin to change the title, but it's not that necessary. As for the lost content, feel free to expand upon those articles. If you want to add speculation as to what something's purpose is or how it would act, then at least make sure there's some kind of concrete evidence to it. Really, though, that's all you need to worry about when adding speculation. Just find some concrete evidence, and that's that. Just don't go off the rails with it, though, alright? Good luck! Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 23:48, January 14, 2020 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan about the Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Planet Robobot "level start sound effect" Are you sure it's a "level start" sound effect? The garbled chirping sound sounds more like a sound design error to me. Jayden Montoya (talk) 01:27, February 10, 2020 (UTC) :It is indeed part of the level start sound effect. If you listen closely, you can ever so slightly hear the first sound transition into it. Sound effects very similar to the "garbled chirping" can be heard throughout recent games (particularly in boss fights). HAL isn't really one to have sound design errors like that. Not to mention, why would they reuse it for Planet Robobot if it was an error, and not fix it? Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 01:51, February 10, 2020 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan ::Makes sense. As for Planet Robobot, I guess mostly because it re-used Triple Deluxe's engine and assets, meaning that garbled chirping sound was thrown back in. Jayden Montoya (talk) 02:04, February 10, 2020 (UTC)